When Bellybuttons are Lost
by DrastikkkMeasures
Summary: The world is in danger of losing their belly buttons. Many nations have already lost theirs. Now it's up to Spain, Japan, Romano, and Scotland to get them back and save the world. T for Language
1. Chapter 1

So this is a roleplay between ExorcistCat and I. I was roleplaying Spain and Romano. Cat was roleplaying Japan and her OC, Scotland.

(Insert oh so lovely disclaimer here) As much as I wish it was, Hetalia ain't mine.

* * *

><p>The world is in danger of losing their belly buttons. Many nations have already lost theirs. Now it's up to Spain, Japan, Romano, and Scotland to get them back and save the world.<p>

As usual, Switzerland and Liechtenstein are staying neutral. They are currently having a picnic in the Alps.

* * *

><p>"What are we supposed to do?" yelled Romano. The four nations whose belly buttons have not been stolen were sitting in an old, abandoned warehouse. "It's okay Lovi. We'll figure something out" said Spain.<p>

"Yeah, if okay is having your belly button stolen, then everything is okay," said Scotland, who's been pessimistic since stupid England conquered her.

"Shut up" said Romano, glaring at Scotland. "Stop fighting, you two," said Spain, "We need a plan."

"Hmph, what can we do?" asked Scotland. "Well until we know what to do, we should cover our belly buttons with our fingers, "said Japan. "… Why?" asked Scotland.

"What good will that do?" asked Romano, still glaring at Scotland.

"As Scotland glared back, Japan said, "The Lightning god can't steal it if it is covered." "That," said Scotland, "is really dumb sounding."

"That's stupid!" said Romano, ending the glaring contest between him and Scotland. "But Romano," said Spain, "Japan knows the most about this belly button stealing. He knows how to prevent it."

"Yes. That is the reason why I still have my belly button," said Japan. 'God, this stupid' thought Scotland.

"Dio! This is so fucking stupid!" yelled Romano, "I'm outta here." Romano stood up, turned, and walked to the exit. "Lovi~ don't leave!" whined Spain, turning to go after Romano.

"Let the coward leave, Spain. After all, he is just a little brat," said Scotland. "… That was not very nice," said Japan.

Spain glared at Scotland, a deadly aura surrounding the usually cheerful nation. "Romano is not a little brat, Scotland," said Spain, venom in his voice.

"Two words Spain: Reverse Psychology! You should calm down, said Scotland, nicely.

"You insulted mi Lovi", said Spain, darkly. He raised his hand about to punch Scotland. Suddenly, Romano grabbed Spain and pulled him away, out of the other countries earshot. "Don't Spain," said Romano, "As much as I want you to hit the bitch, we're the only ones left. And we need them."

Spain thought about Romano's out of character statement, and reluctantly nodded. "Fine," said Spain. The two went back to where Japan and Scotland were.

"You are lucky, very lucky," whispered Japan. Scotland didn't answer, just sat. Then said, "Should I get It to help us?"

"What is _it_?" asked Romano, suspiciously.

"It is a ghost in one of my castles. It woke up when some nimrods removed over 100 skeletons from the dungeon. It has a pig's snout, has the face of a really deformed kid, walks on all fours, and has scraggly hair," said Scotland.

"You have a fucking ghost in one of your castles!" yelled Romano.

"Actually, all my castles have some ghosts." Said Scotland, saying it like it was something everyone should know "Except for the new ones."

Romano and Spain stared at here. "All of your castles are haunted," said Spain.

"Yeah, there's also Fear Liath Mor in a mountain range and there's also Nessie!" said Scotland.

"Those things are real" said Spain.

"Haha! Of course, and they're still alive, Spain. Nessie and I swim together in her Loch, and Gray and I play sometimes, too." said Scotland.

Spain shook his head, "We still need a plan. Japan, what should we do?" said Spain, unusually serious.

I could get It, Liath, the Baboon, and Nessie to help us," said Scotland with her phone out. "They all have phones? And know how to use them?" exclaimed Japan," Anyway, we should find the God's hideout."

"And where would that be, Sushi bastard" said Romano, the sarcarsm clearly evident in his voice.

"So what should we do?" asked Scotland. "Maybe we could go to the library and look," said Japan, noncommittally.

"Okay, where's the library?" asked Spain.

"Hmmm . . . 13 blocks north," said Japan. _'13 is unlucky. North is unlucky. Bad omens'_ thought Scotland. "Let's get going," said Japan.

~5 hours later~

"I wasn't able to find anything," said Japan.

"Roma~ and I couldn't find anything either," said Spain. "Bastard, I told you not to call me that!" said a blushing Romano. "You look like a tomato, Roma," said Spain, laughing. "Bastard!" yelled Romano, headbutting Spain. "Not cute Roma~!"

"I couldn't find anything either. Mainly because I can't read Japanese!" said an annoyed and frustrated Scotland. "Oh, that is a problem," said Japan.

Romano smirked," You should try learning it."

"So far I have only learned languages that use the Latin alphabet, understand" said a very angry Scotland, on the verge of going Warrior.

"Right. Forgot you were new at this," said Romano, the smirk still present on his face.

"Um, we have more important things to do than argue," said Japan. "Scotland, put away your broadsword," he whispered.

Spain stepped protectively in front of Romano. "Si, it would be wise to put that away," said Spain, voice dark.

Scotland stomped away muttering something about "blood, blasts, and fire." "Where are you going?" asked Japan.

"HOME!" yelled Scotland.

Suddenly a dark silhouette appeared and seemed to cover Scotland. "Scotland!" the other three yelled, running after her.

* * *

><p>So what did you think about this so far?<p>

Updates will probably be infrequent and based on how long it takes for us to add to it.

Ciao and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Cat and I are so very sorry for the lateness of this chapter. We have reasons but you probably don't wish to know about. If you do you wish to know then pm Cat.

Warnings: Romano's language and Fail! fight scene.

Disclaimer: If ya think we own Hetalia, ya be thinkin wrong

* * *

><p>As the dark shadow starts to engulf Scotland, Spain and Japan gasp in surprise. But Romano jumps into action and hits the shadow hard enough for it to be knocked out! The shadow had gotten high, so when it disappeared Scotland fell! "AAHHH!" screamed Scotland.<p>

Before Scotland hit the pavement Romano caught her. "Hmph, be more careful," he said. Scotland then said, "Let. Go. Of. Me." She then slapped him as thanks.

"The hell was that for? I fucking saved you, bitch!" Romano yelled at Scotland.

Spain and Japan came just in time to here Scotland's reply and see the slap. "What happened!," asked Japan. "Why did you slap Romano, Scotland!" asked an angry Spain. "With the exception of when I am in fights, I show affection by hitting someone," said Scotland. 'I do not wish to make Scotland happy,'thought Japan.

Spain glared at Scotland. Romano blushed. "T-that's how you show a-affection"  
>"You look like a tomato, Roma~" Spain said.<br>"Shut up, stupid tomato bastard!" Romano yelled back.

"As in thanks! And why the hell are you blushing?" asked an annoyed and still held Scotland.

Romano quickly let go of Scotland. "I'm not blushing! I'm…angry. That's right I'm angry!" Romano said.

Scotland fell hard on her butt, and as she was getting up she said, "Uh-huh. Sure, from anger."

"That's damn right. You don't slap people when they save you," Romano said.  
>"You slapped me when I saved you," Spain said.<br>"You're a bastard," Romano replied. Spain pouted.

As Scotland dusted herself off, Japan asked, "Did anybody see where the minion went?" "All I know is that it kind of looked like a fairy on Friday," said Scotland. "A fairy on Friday?" asked Japan.  
>Scotland replied, "Yeah, when it is Friday, all the fairies turn into evil little monsters."<p>

"Why would I know where it went? I was busy saving your ass," Romano said.

"Hmph. Well where should we look now? Hopefully somewhere that has a library where I can actually READ the words," asked an annoyed Scotland.

"Umm. Japan what do you think we should do?" Spain asked.

"Well, Scotland, you said the thing looked like a fairy, correct?" asked Japan. "Aye. Looked like a fairy turned bad," said Scotland.

"The hell! You believe in that fairy shit, too! You're just as crazy as brow bastard" Romano interrupted.

"Who is 'brow bastard'?", asked Scotland.

Romano face palmed. "ENGLAND!" he yelled.

"Oh. Well fairies ARE real. Any way England's Library may have some books we can use," said Scotland. "Alright, we shall go to England's place," said Japan.

"NO!" Romano and Spain yelled in unison.

"Alright. I may have some books JUST on fairies, but it will take a while to find them," said Scotland.

Spain nodded. "Let's go then."

"Alright," said Scotland.

Seven Hours Later in Scotland's library...

"You have this many books Scotland?" asked Japan, since their books going so high on the walls as to be on a third floor. And there are still many more stacks 4 feet or more high on the ground. "Yeah, but there are more in the back rooms, "said Scotland.

Romano looked around a bit, decided there were too many books to look at, and sat down.

"But they are all organized by subject, then by what part of that subject," said a cheerful Scotland.

"Then where are the books we need?" Spain asked.

"Ummm... I don't know. Nothing is labeled," said Scotland.

"Then how do fucking find anything?" Romano yelled.

"Hmmm... I think the books we are looking for are in that pile, "Scotland said, pointing.

Spain nodded and went over to the pile.

2 Hours Later...

"I found the 5 books!" yelled Scotland, waking up Romano who had fallen asleep.

Romano, startled awake, fell off the chair he was sitting on.

Spain looked over at Scotland.

"His fault that he fell over," Scotland said.

"Que?" Spain asked confused.

"Bitch!" Romano yelled as Scotland," You're the one that woke me up!"

Scotland rolled her eyes. "Anyway let's get to reading!" shouted Scotland in Japan's ear. Japan was still, somehow, asleep. Well, not anymore. Wait, he's asleep again.

"You don't have to yell, bitch!" Romano shouted in Scotland's direction. Amazingly, Spain had fallen asleep amidst a pile of books.

"Ugh. Both Spain and Japan are asleep! NOW, what do we do?" asked Scotland.

Romano sighed. "I'll wake up the tomato bastard. You wake up Japan." He walked over to where Spain was sleeping. Took a few steps back, and ran forward to jump on Spain.

"Yo, Japan WAKE UP!" yelled Scotland in Japan's ear, in the shrill voice that only girls can really do.

"GAH! I'm awake!" said a surprised and startled Japan.

Spain lay on the ground clutching his stomach. "N-not…cute, Roma. Not cute." Romano smirked at the man lying on the ground.

"Romano, you are very cruel,"said a disapproving Scotland.

"I said I was going to wake him up, and I did," Romano said. Spain finally managed to stand up and walk over to the group.

"Romano, you are a cruel little cussing twerp," said Scotland, who actually had a strict warrior honour code before becoming friends with Japan.

Romano glared at Scotland. "Yeah! Well if you wanted fucking rainbows and smiles then you should have talked to my fucking stupid little brother!" Romano yelled, voice rising in volume.

"I don't like being mouthed off by a little brat like you, mediterranean," said a seriously pissed off Scotland, "So, you little mediterranean bastard, do you want to fight or go back home to Italy?" Scotland rolls up her sleeves.

Romano took a few steps back. The murderous aura around her was scaring him but he wasn't going to show it. "I'm not a pussy like my brother! I fucking don't run away, god damned bitch!" He yelled.

"Fine. Then let's see you beat this 'bitch'," said a serious, livid Scotland, who had learned some martial arts from reading books.

"I-I'm not going to hit a girl," Romano said.

"Hmph. Chivalry is your downfall," said Scotland then coolly punched Romano in the stomach.

"Bitch!" Romano yelled, slapping Scotland.

"You are really dead now", said Scotland, who was smiling like a serial killer smiles before killing someone.

Romano backed away from Scotland. "Crazy bitch!" he yelled, not admitting to how scary Scotland's expression was.

Scotland began to move towards Romano while cracking her knuckles. Romano continued backing up until he fell over a pile of books. He looked up into Scotland's face and panicked.

"TOMATO BASTARD SAVE ME" Romano screamed.

"Feehh. So you really are a fraidy-cat brat,"said Scotland. She began laughing at Romano's expression of confusion and fear.

"Roma~?" Spain looked up from the book he was reading, and saw Scotland closing in Romano. "Romano!" Spain ran to Scotland, and punched her.

* * *

><p>Sooo, read and reveiw the people that are still with us. It makes us feel special and loved ;). Also please point out any mistakes or things we could improve on.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Dras here. I am incredibly sorry to say that I have lost just about all communication with Cat. Due to this lack of communication, this story will be put on hiatus. I miss this story, and hope to write more for it, but without Cat I can't. I know this can never make it up but here is the little I have of Chapter 3.

* * *

><p>"Ouch.", said Scotland rubbing her face. "I was just playing that's all", said a slightly upset Scotland.<p>

"You're playing was hurting Roma," Spain said, tone icy.

"Hmph, than he is weaker than Wales, England, North Ireland, and South Ireland," said an annoyed Scotland. "Well, England never liked it much, and Wales always was on his side," stated Scotland.

"That British bastard is weak," Spain said.

"Feh. Still, he is weaker than the Ireland Brothers", said Scotland.

Spain glared at Scotland and went to help Romano.

"You all should try to get along better, "said Japan.

"Hmmm... Come to think of it, Wales has fought a lot of battles against England", said Scotland lost in thought over the weird relations on the British Isles, and completely ignoring everyone else.

"Are you alright, Roma?" Spain asked, attempting to help Romano up.

"Fuck off, tomato bastard!" Romano shouted. He pushed the worried Spaniard away, and stood up. "Stupid, crazy bitch," Romano muttered glaring at Scotland.


End file.
